


Glad I'm Marrying A Doctor

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has one question. </p><p>What are nipples for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad I'm Marrying A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock was laid out across John. Moving to the same time as the doctor's chest as it rose and fell, his breaths slightly deeper than normal. The pair of them were relaxing back on the sofa after a rather erratic case. There had been far more running than usual, both of them were knackered.

The detective sighed, deep and meaningfully.

“What?” John murmured. He could tell that that noise wasn't redundant.

He sighed again. “Doesn't matter,” he buried his head into John's neck, nibbling at the bottom of his ear.

“Come on, what?”

Sherlock retreated down the doctor's body. When he climbed back up it was with his head beneath the doctor's shirt.

“Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?” He chuckled nervously when he felt the younger man licking at one of his nipples. His tongue was warm and rough. Then they were pulled between Sherlock's teeth and he nibbled on them absently.

This lasted 20 minutes and John was wriggling and shifting as he was tormented.

“She-Sh- Sherlock, that's ticklish!”

His nipples went even more warm as he heard Sherlock huff out a laugh.

When he reappeared his hair was a mess. Well… even more so than normal.

“Now what was all that about?”

Sherlock settled his head in the crook of his neck again.

“Nipples,” he spoke in a way like he was testing the word out, attempting to role it around his mouth.

“What about them?”

“I don't understand them!” His voice had gone rather high pitched.

“Huh?”

“Women. I get why women have them. But why the hell do men? I've asked a lot of people that question and nobody has ever given me a straight answer.”

John chuckled. “Have you asked a doctor before?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“You.”

He chuckled again. “Do you want the easy answer or the one you need to be a doctor to understand?”

“The second one.”

“It's because every baby technically starts as a girl. A Y chromosome changes the female parts into male parts.”

“So why do we have nipples?” He asked again.

“Because they should be boobs like a girl but they stop at just nipples, they have no reason to grow anymore.”

“You know one thing?”

“What?”

“I'm glad I'm marrying a doctor.”


End file.
